Disposable biomedical electrodes have heretofore been made with an integral tab adapted for connection by a clip-on connector assembly to a lead wire, some examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,211; 4,524,087; 4,539,996 and 4,543,958. The clip-on connector assemblies are reused many times and the gripping action of the clip-on connectors tends to weaken with usage. Weakening of the clip-on connector adversely affects the electrical contact between the electrode tab and the connector and can result in erratic transmission of signals from the electrode, particularly upon patient movement or movement of the lead wires.